Forever Lasting Love
by MRZ.JACOBBLACK19
Summary: How to find love... and While finding it getting your heart broken...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

renesmee pov

It had been 3 years since jacob and I had gotten married 3 years since I got pregnant with a beautiful baby boy and 3 years since my baby boy died in my arms.

flash back:

renesmee push! grandpa said I can't it hurts I said the pain was so unbearable as I gave birth to my baby nessie come on baby you can do do it for our son jacob said into my ear I pushed as hard as I could I see the head grandpa said come on nessie just two more pushes and he'll be out grandpa said I pushed and pushed and the pain went away and I heard the beautiful cry of my baby boy.

grandpa wrapped him in a blue blanket and handed him to me.

he had jacobs silky black hair and, my eyes his skin tone was copper just like jacob I smiled but my smile faded

suddenly my beautiful bundle of joy turned pale and his eyes closed and I didn't hear the fast pace of his heart beat anymore

GRANDPA!

I yelled so loud I thought the city could hear me in a flash all of my family was in the room.

what's the matter nessie? he questioned

something is wrong he all of a sudden turned pale and I can't hear his heart beat anymore I cried knowing that I lost my baby

he took the baby from me quickly and hooked him up to machines he did cpr on him but I new it wouldn't work my baby was gone

after trying so many times and doin all he could he returned to me.

renesmee im very sorry but he didn't make it he said saddness in his eyes

NO! NO!NO! I yelled PLEASE GOD PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY BABY PLEASE! I cried

my family stood motionless as they watched me cry jacob held as I cried and whisper in my ear that everything was going to be alright I felt his tears hit my forehead.

end of flashback:

after that I had cried for six months straight but things got better knowing that I had jacob and my family and friends their to help.

and here we were 3 years later

what are you thinking about? jacob asked me

nothin just how glad I am that I have you here with me

He kissed me softly we pulled away you wanna go to La push he asked sure I kinda promised claire that we would hang out anyway I said

claire is my best friend we've known each other since we were 10 quil imprinted on her when she was around four

they got married last year

as we neared La push I couldn't help think about the dream I had last night it was s vividly real

jake and I were holding two babies I held a baby girl that had jacobs black hair with grey eyes and jacobs skin tone and jacob held the baby boy in his arms that had dark brown hair and hazel eyes with my skin tone

they were both beautiful

I snapped out of my thoughts as we pulled up to sam and emilys house nessie ! emily exclaimed as she hugged me tightly

Hey emily I said smiling

jacob you should be ashamed of yourself emily said

hey what did I do jacob said

you kept nessie away for so long she said

he chuckled trust me that wasn't my doing jacob said looking at me

I blushed and looked away emily laughed

come on claire leah rachel and kim are in the house I have some exciting news! she said

as we walked into the house everybody exchanged hugs and we all laughed ok so emily what did you want to tell us? rachel asked

im pregnant ! she exclaimed we all gave her hugs and congraulated her

then we all sat down and ate and laughed and talked about everything

after lunch me and claire walked around the beach so how are you and quil I asked

were doing great I couldn't have asked for anything better we have a beautiful house and wonderful friend and family she said

I smiled that's really great claire im really happy for you I said as I hugged her and im sorry that I haven't been around much i've just been kinda busy I said

knowing that I was a terrible liar

she laughed knowing what I ment when I said busy

so you and jake break the head board yet ? she asked

what ! I said looking at her like she was insane

she laughed as she saw my face its ok to admit me and quil broke the head board quite a few times she said

ok don't tell anybody but since me and jacob have been married we've broke the head board 56 times I said

she stopped dead, in her tracks and her mouth dropped

your kidding me right she asked

nope I said

woah I thought me and quil did damage we have nothing on you guys aw im a little jealous now she said

I laughed don't worry you've only been married a year it will get better after this stage trust me I said

she laughed at the look I gave her

I looked at time wow its now 6:45 we better get back before quil and jake round up a search party and come looking for us I said

she laughed your right she said as we turned around and headed back to emilys house when we got there jake and quil were waiting on the porch

see I told you so I said

as we walked up to the house

and where exactly were the both of you. you said you guys would be back 2 hours ago we were worried about you we were gonna round up the guys and start searching for the two of you jacob said

yeah what he said quil said

me and claire laughed I told you so I said

I looked back at jake okay guys we are sorry we didn't call or come back until now we just got cought up I said

besides we can take care of our selves claire said

I nodded

so do you forgive us i asked as me and claire put on our best im sorry Face

fine your off the hook jacob and quil said at the same time as they walked back into the house me and claire laughed and followed behind them

we said our goodbyes and went home

im gonna go take a shower I said

mind if I join you he asked

not at all I said I walked into our bathroom and turned the shower on I felt jacob grab me from behind he kissed from my neck to shoulder

I turned around and kissed him he took my shirt off and then my bra and in a matter of minutes my clothes were off and so were jacobs

our hands were all over each other as we made love in the shower

after we washed up I got out and dressed in a black lace night gown alice had bought me from victoria secret and jacob put on a pair of boxers

we layed down and I snuggled up to him

I love you Jake

I love you to Nessie

were the last words I heard as I drifted peacefully off the sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

1 year later:

it had been 1 year since emily had her baby she had a boy they named him sammy and truthfully I was kinda jealous but I didn't let it get me and I was truly happy for her

today I went to see my family at the main house

I walked into the door jake was at work a few months ago he opened up his own auto shop and business has been going great

hello I called were in the living room honey my mom called back hey everybody what's up in the blink of an eye alice was in front of me .

uh oh am I in trouble wit alice or something I asked my Dad in my mindhe nodded and for a second there he actually looked like he felt sorry for me .

hey aunt alice what's up I asked

nessie your in trouble you are never around to go shopping wit me anymore she said disappointment clear in her voice

who said I was ever willing to go the other times you made me go shopping with you I said

nessie do you love me she asked oh dear god not this again I thought my Dad laughed

alice we are not going to this again we had this conversation on my wedding day on my 16 birthday its not going to work anymore I said walking away

she followed behind me saying you are not gettin off that easy she said I sat down next to my Dad

she was about to say something but I cut her off.. god i feel like a husband that has a wife that nags him all the time about working to much I said aloud and my family all bursted into fits of laughter

good one nessie emmet said

alice looked over and glared at him and he stopped laughing and for a moment he actually looked scared of alice

I laughed oh its not over believe that alice said as she skipped off I leaned my head on my dads shoulder I touched his face asking where grandma esme was she's in the kitchen he said thanks I thought to him he nodded

I walked into the kitchen and she was cooking something hello nessie I made you a egg ommlet if your hungry she said

thanks grandma your the best I said hugging her she put the ommlet onto a plate

I took a few bites of the ommlet and suddenly I felt quesy and I felt the ommlet coming back up I ran to bathroom as fast as I could and threw up in the tolliet.

I got up and rinsed my mouth my mom knocked on the door honey are you ok can I come in she asked sure mom I said

she opened the door slowly what happened ness she asked

I threw up the ommlet that grandma made me and its weird cause I never throw up ommlets I love them I said sweetie when was your last period she asked

oh my god mom im late this can't be I can't be pregnant I said come on lets have carlise check you out she said we walked outo f the bathroom my Dad looked worried everything is fine Dad im going to have grandpa check me out I thought to him he nodded still not convinced

I walked into carlise office

hello nessie I heard what happened please sit he said gestureing to the part of his office that looked like a hospital room I layed back on the hospital bed

I lifted my shirt and he squrited some cold gell on my stomach he moved the wand around on my stomach and smiled nessie I think I no why you have been throwing up your PREGNANT! he said pointing to something that looked like a peanut on the screen

tears filled my eyes from happiness and shock

I couldn't wait to tell jake

he wipped the gell off my stomach

congratulations nessie from the looks of it you are about a month into the pregnancy he said

Thanks grandpa I said and walked out of the office

I was pretty sure everybody had heard when I got to the end of the stairs aunt rose stood there with a big smile on her face congratulations nessie im so happy for you although im not happy about it being the dogs baby but im still happy she said as she hugged me

Thanks aunt rose I said and then the rest of my family came and hugged me and congratulated me

after I thanked everyone I left and drove to jacob auto shop

when I pulled up he was talking to seth he saw me and smiled I walked over to them hey seth what are you doing her I asked i just got a job here he said and smiled wow that's great I said congrats I said

thanks he said

jacob can I talk to you in private its important I said

sure we'll see you later seth he said

okay seth said

we walked into his office

so what's up baby he asked

jacob im pregnant I said

he sat there for a moment processing what I had just said

nessie that's great news we have to go tell everybody in La push i can't believe im going to be a Dad he said excitement in his voice

I laughed at how excited he was but don't you have to finish working I said

i'll take the day off he said

are you sure I asked

of course im sure nessie come on lets go he said we got into my car and to la push while jake was driving I got a call from claire hey claire I have exciting new I said I do to she said with so much excitement in her voice

you go first I said then she screamed IM PREGNANT!

I couldn't believe that we were pregnant at the same time

claire your not goin to believe what im going to say next I said

what is it she asked I am pregnant to I said

oh my god I can't believe that we both are pregnant at the same time she said

I no me either meet us at emily house that's where were gonna tell everybody I said ok see you in 5 minutes she said

and I hung up the phone I couldn't believe what was goin on but I was so excited I didn't even notice when we got to emilys house

I got out of the car and claire and quil were just pulling up we hugged and went inside everybody was already there.

ok everybody we have an announcement to make claire said everybody turned towards us were pregnant we said at the same time

rachel and paul were the first to hug us saying she was glad her brother didn't marry a dumb blong I laughed

and then emily and sam and seth and leah hugged us and embry and kim

after we left I was exhausted from all the hugging and celebrateing we had done I feel asleep in the car

and when we arrived at home jacob carried me to our bedroom and placed me underneath the cover after taking off my shoes he then changed out of his clothes and layed next to me

I snuggled up to him this was the best day ever I thought to myself

review and message me if you like Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

eight months late:

its been eight months since I found out I was pregnant and I looked like I was about to pop everything had been going great life couldn't get better

me and jake found out we were having twins and we were thrilled so was aunt alice two babies ment twice, the shopping

and today me and jake were gonna paint the babies room we decided to give them there own rooms since we were having a boy and a girl

we started on the boys room first we painted the walls baby blue with little white clouds and I also painted the door baby blue I wanted everything to be perfect

then we started on the girls room we painted the walls baby pink and purple and also the door was purple after we finished painting the walls we opened the windows to let it dry

so what do you wanna do after we get the furniture for the babies room he asked

lets go see claire and see how she's doin and after if im not tired maybe go to the main house for a while I said

sounds good to me he said as we pulled into the parking lot of babies in style. they had all types of things here furniture clothes strollers car seats pretty much everything for babies

jacob helped me out of the car and we walked into the store

we looked around for cribs first we picked out a brown crib for the boy and a white one for the girl its a good thing jacob had a big truck

then we picked out dressers

jacob and I both agreed that he would pick out the boy furniture and I would pick out the girl furniture

I picked out a tan brown dresser

and a pink night light that had different animals on it

I picked out a couple of picture frames to put the babies pictures in and a few cute outfits that's said I love mommy and daddy and im the queen when mommy's not around and if your close enough to read this your close enough to change my diaper and the list goes on

alice had told us to get nothin more than a crib and a dresser

she said something about a surprise

the lady at the register rung us up and on the little screen it said 550$ jacob pulled out his credit card and payed for everything

we loaded everything into the car and by we I mean jacob he wouldnt let me lift a finger even though I insisted he told me to just get in the car and I sighed and finally gave up

I called claire to let her no that we were on our way

hey ness what's up she said as she picked up the phone

hey claire are you busy I asked

no why what's up she asked

me and jake were gonna come over if that's ok with you I said

sure come on over were not doing anything

okay well i'll see you when we get there I said and hung up the phone we were only a few minutes away

as we drove I couldn't help but think about how my life had changed in so many ways

I had a wonderful husband a great father inlaw great friends

a wonderful family

and a the best friend anyone could ever dream of having not to mention we were both pregnant at the same time

and to top all of that off jake and I were starting our own family

and our babies would be born any day now

I couldn't be more happier

my thoughts were interrupted as jacob parked the car in front of quil an claire's house

we got out and knocked on the door

claire opened it looking like she was going to burst any day now

hey nessie Hey jake come in she said

we sat at the kitchen table while jacob and quil were talking in the living room

so have you thought of what you want to name the baby I asked

yeah me and quil decided on luke she said beaming

aww I said

she laughed so what about you and jake have you guys decided on names for your babies she asked

yeah we came up with mason and mya I said

the names are truly beautiful she said to me

thanks!

jacob and quil walked into the kitchen

so how about dinner my treat jacob said

ok where to I asked

you'll see come on ladies let get going

claire grabbed her jacket and we were out the door

as we were driving I noticed we were on the road towards the main house

jacob I thought you said we were going to dinner

we are I just have to stop and talk to edward about something he said

as we pulled in the garage we walked into the house it was dark and quiet witch was strange

we walked into the living room I turned on the lights

SUPRISE!

everybody screamed everybody I loved was here

friend and family it was beautiful alice had outdone herself this time there was blue purple and pink steamers and ballons and a cake and a big sign

that said congratulations nessie and claire I

was speachless I looked at jacob he smiled then I looked at claire

she was shocked and looked like she might cry

wow thank you guys so much you don't no how much this means to me and claire

I am so lucky that I have you guys in my life because without you guys there would be no me I love you all so very much and thank you all for coming I said

ok ok stop I don't want anyone to cry this is going to be happy besides I think nessie has don't enough crying to lasts us an eternity alice said

everybody laughed

everybody ate and laughed and talked and then it was time to open the presents

nessie you go first claire said

are you sure I asked

of course she said

ours first alice said as she sat a big box in front of me everybody laughed

I tore through the wrapping paper it was a pack and play thanks Alice...

author's note: im gonna put their names by each of the gifts so everybody can no who gave what:

Alice & jasper: pack n play

rose & emmett: changing table

carlise & esme: baby clothes

bella & edward: bottles,receiving blankets, clothes etc

paul & rachel: baby genie

billy: rocking chair

sam & emily: a swing set

leah & seth: baby tubs

charlie & sue: a double stroller

kim & jared: a blue carseat and a pink carseat

brady:clothes

jacob: a baby kit (everything you need for a baby like baby wash baby lotion etc is in it)

claire pretty much got the same except hers were blue

who wants cake Alice asked all the wolves and their imprints walked to the table where the cake was

I turned to jacob

I can't believe you helped with all of this I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck I pulled him down for a quick kiss when we pulled away I saw the flash of cameras every since I became pregnant my picture was being tooken every moment of the day

I love you jacob

I love you too nessie

after the shower was over we hugged and thanked everybody and rachel and paul agreed to claire quil and billy home

everyone left and it was just me jacob and my family we sat in the living room

carlise was in his office esme was in the kitchen cleaning up

emmett and jasper were playing cod (call of duty)

alice was on the internet shopping

and rose was helping my mom and Dad were watching emmett and jasper play the game

suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach I gasped and clutched my stomach every head in the room turned to me are you ok nessie jacob and my Dad i breathed in out

yeah its just false labor pains I said as the pain went away

they looked skeptical im fine relax I said yawning you ready to go home jacob asked

yeah but how are we gonna get all this stuff home I said gesturing to all the gifts

we'll bring them over later my Dad said

thanks!

nessie you look like a house emmett said laughing

rose threw a glass vase at him and it hit him right in the back of the head

owwww rose what was that for

she does not look like a house she is beautiful

that's what you get my mom said

everybody laughed

goodnight love you all I said

goodnight nessie we love you too my mom and Dad said hugging me

so you no that new years is in like 2 days days what do you wanna do jacob asked as we were driving

I don't no yet maybe we could go to a bonfire

as we pulled into our garage

I got out of the car go ahead in im gonna get the rest of the stuff out of the trunk he said

I walked up the porch steps and opened the door I opened it all the way so it would be easy for jacob to bring everything in

I turned the lights on

he brought the cribs in and took it upstairs to the babies rooms and then he brought dressers in and I went to the car and got rest of the bags

after we put everything away I took a shower I dressed in one of jacobs shirts

I snuggled up to him and slowly drifted to sleep ...

please review!


End file.
